


最男人的派

by Biancakimlu



Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food, Friendship, Other, Pie, daily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancakimlu/pseuds/Biancakimlu
Summary: 半夜睡不着的宵夜，宵夜哦
Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833277
Kudos: 2





	最男人的派

**Author's Note:**

> 自己做了一个法式咸派，味道还行，但是我不是很习惯这个味道，所以没吃完。  
> 那本小册子叫《真男人不吃quiche》(Real Men Don't Eat Quiche)作者是007系列的编剧菲尔斯坦(虽然我很有可能理解错他要表达的意思)

热安打着哈欠走到厨房附近，闻到了一阵烤咸饼干的香味。  
巴阿雷穿着一条沙滩裤在厨房，烤箱的灯亮着，可想而知的冒着咸饼干味道的葱香热气。  
热安揉了揉眼睛，巴阿雷的确只穿着沙滩裤在厨房捣鼓食物，除非他穿了他的那件肤色肌肉线条印花的紧身T恤。   
热安接了一杯水，喝了几口之后捧着杯子看着巴阿雷。巴阿雷在搅打着不知名的混合物。就桌上乱七八糟的残骸来看，他们最后的鸡蛋和牛奶以及最后一包培根已经阵亡，奶油洒了不少。煎锅里还残存着培根的焦香味。  
“你在烤咸饼干？”热安把杯子洗干净放回橱柜里。  
“咸派。”巴阿雷擦了一些蓝纹奶酪进馅料里。“睡不着。”  
“所以半夜爬起来做宵夜？明早不用工作？”  
“会有你份的。再说，周末工作这种事也只有安灼拉才做得出来。”巴阿雷把派皮拿出来。派皮很明显烤过了，顶端已经绕了一圈焦褐色。烤过的面包味和焦糊味混着葱香味热气顺着打开的烤箱喷涌而出。  
热安适时打开了换气扇。巴阿雷等着派皮凉了一些，把搅拌盆里的奶黄色的混合物倒进派皮里，撒上切成丁的培根。再塞回烤箱。  
巴阿雷收拾了一下桌子。接着把抹布投进水池里，水池里溅出了不少水，“三分！漂亮！”  
“没想到你的公寓还能观测到星星。”热安靠在流理台上。  
“所以你夜观星象发现了什么？明早有罢工还是游行？”  
“我读的是文学，不是玄学。”热安说。“观星是一件令人快乐的事。看着黑暗里漏出的一点点光斑，也许光斑里的人也在看着我们。”  
“眼睛盯着一块黑图里面的一个白点一点也不好玩。”  
烤箱里溢出来的焦香味和奶香味更重了，沸腾的馅料此起彼伏地冒着泡泡，顶着表面熟透的蛋奶糊结成的皮。有些地方已经起了斑驳的焦斑。  
“《007》看吗？还是说你打算看纪录片？”在漫长的等待之后，很明显有些糊的派终于可以端了出来。派皮缩了一小圈，因此很好脱模。  
热安把派分成六块，铲了一块进盘子里。奶蛋糊已经熟了，表面凝着一层半透明布丁质地的酸奶油，随着他的动作轻轻晃动。有些培根丁嵌在馅料里面，风干肉的香味和奶味相互交融，有些咸的奶味充斥了整个厨房。  
“007系列的作者写过一本小册子，里面说真男人不应该吃咸派。”热安切了一块派送进嘴里。芝士放得有些多，面皮烤得相当硬，口感并没有很好。馅料蛋羹一样的质地倒是相当可爱。  
“真男人应该什么都吃。而不是纠结着怎么吃来引起姑娘们的喜爱。用行动支持姑娘们的活动，而不是拒绝这个该死的派来讨好姑娘们。”巴阿雷开了一瓶啤酒，一只手抓着啤酒瓶，另一只手抓着一块派咬了一口。他的表情告诉热安这个真的不好吃。  
一个派每人只是咬了两口。毕竟真的没有想象中的好吃。甚至不如快餐店那些粗制滥造的。  
“算了，收拾一下睡觉好了。明早叫楼上的那个美国小子给一块即食的给我热着吃，满足一下。”  
巴阿雷喝光了啤酒，收拾干净桌上的东西。热安洗干净他的杯子和盘子。擦干手打算回去睡觉。  
“明晚，《007》加即食派。如果没人陪我去泡吧的话。”


End file.
